Portadas (Novelas)
Aquí podréis ver todas las portadas de novelas del universo de Warhammer 40.000. Los relatos y audiodramas tienen su propia página a la que podeis acceder desde aquí. Herejía de Horus ' 166.jpg|Horus, señor de la guerra por Abnett, Dan (La Herejía de Horus)|link=Horus, señor de la guerra 105.jpg|Falsos Dioses por McNeil,Graham (La Herejía de Horus)|link=Falsos Dioses La galaxia en llamas.jpg|La Galaxia en Llamas por Counter, Ben (La Herejía de Horus)|link=La Galaxia en Llamas 607.jpg|La huida de la Eisenstein por Swallow, James (La Herejía de Horus)|link=La huida de la Eisenstein 777.jpg|Fulgrim por McNeil, Graham (La Herejía de Horus)|link=Fulgrim (libro) 814.jpg|El descenso de los ángeles por Scanlon, Mitchel (La Herejía de Horus)|link=El descenso de los ángeles 844.jpg|Legión por Abnett, Dan (La Herejía de Horus)|link=Legión (Novela) 874.jpg|Batalla por el Abismo por Counter,Ben (La Herejía de Horus)|link=Batalla por el Abismo 909.jpg|Mechanicum por McNeil, Graham (La Herejía de Horus)|link=Mechanicum (Novela) 913.jpg|Cuentos de la Herejía por varios autores (La Herejía de Horus)|link=Cuentos de la Herejía 920.jpg|Los ángeles Caídos por Lee, Mike (La Herejía de Horus)|link=Los Ángeles Caídos (Novela) 968.jpg|Los Mil Hijos por McNeil, Graham (La herejía de Horus)|link=Los Mil Hijos (Novela) 1007.jpg|Némesis por Swallow, James (La Herejía de Horus)|link=Némesis (libro) 1044.jpg|El primer hereje por Dembski-Bowden, Aaron (La herejía de Horus)|link=El primer hereje (Novela) 1053.jpg|Prospero en llamas por Abnett, Dan (La Herejía de Horus)|link=Prospero en llamas 1087.jpg|La Era de la Oscuridad por varios autores (La herejía de Horus)|link=La Era de la Oscuridad 727.jpg|La Herejía de Horus. La gran guía ilustrada por Merret, Alan (La Herejía de Horus)|link=La Herejía de Horus. La gran guía ilustrada Los muertos exiliados.jpg|Los muertos exiliados, McNeill, Graham (La Herejía de Horus) nov asedio.jpg|El Asedio de Deliverance, de Gav Thorpe la-batalla-de-calth_9788448006365.jpg|La Batalla de Calth, de Dan Abnett novela los primarcas.jpg|Los Primarcas, de Christian Dunn ' Batallas de los Marines Espaciales Helsreach.jpg|Helsreach, por Dembski-Bowden, Aaron (Batallas de los Marines Espaciales 1)|link=Helsreach mundo de rynn.jpg|Mundo de Rynn, por Parker, Steve. la caza de voldorius.jpg|La Caza de Voldorius, por Hoare, Andy. la purga de Kadillus.jpg|La Purga de Kadillus, por Thorpe, Gav. caida de damnos.jpg|La Caída de Damnos, por Kyme, Nick. batalla por el comlmillo.jpg|La Batalla por el Colmillo, por Wraight, Chris. la ruptura de gildar.jpg|La Fisura de Gildar, por Cawkwell, Sarah arquitecto de fe.jpg|Arquitecto del Destino, por Dunn, Christian. catecismo de odio.jpg|Catecismo de Odio, de Thorpe, Gav. Legion of the Damned-crop.jpg|La Legión de los Condenados, por Sanders,Rob VO Wrath-of-Iron.jpg|Furia de Hierro, de Chris Wraight VO kraken-b.jpg|Kraken, de Chris Wraight Death-of-Antagonis.jpg|La Muerte de Antagonis, de David Annandale novela Carne de Cretacia.jpg|Carne de Cretacia, por Andy Smillie Novela VO death integrity wikihammer.jpg|La Muerte de la Integridad, de Guy Haley The Siege of Castellax Wikihammer.png|The Siege of Castellax por C.L Werner Steel Blood Wikihammer 40K.png|Steel Blood por C.L Werner Traitor's Gorge Wikihammer.jpg|Traitor's Gorge por Mike Lee Novela_malodrax.jpg|Malodrax, de Ben Counter Novela_Blood_and_Fire.jpg|Sangre y Fuego, de Aaron Dembski-Bowden Nov Forge Master.jpg|Forge Master, de David Annandale nov Shadow Captain.jpg|Shadow Captain, de David Annandale nov Stormseer.jpg|Stormseer, de David Annandale novela Plague Harvest.jpg|Plague Harvest, de Cavan Scott Novela Season of Shadows.jpg|''Season of Shadows'', de Guy Haley novela Only Blood.jpg|''Only Blood'', de Guy Haley novela Overfiend.jpg|''Overfiend'', recopilatorio de Stormseer, Shadow Captain y Forge Master, de David Annandale novela Unbroken.jpg|''Unbroken'', de Chris Wraight novela In the Depths of Hades.jpg|''In the Depths of Hades'', de Nick Kyme novela Eternal Crusader.jpg|''The Eternal Crusader'', de Guy Halley novela Dantes Canyon.jpg|''Dante's Canyon'', de Josh Reynolds novela Angrons Monolith.jpg|''Angron's Monolith'', de Steve Lyons novela Engines of War.jpg|''Engines of War'', de Steve Lyons novela legion of the damned.jpg|''Legion of the Damned'', de Rob Sanders Novela Pandorax.jpg|''Pandorax'', de C.Z.Dunn novela sons of wrath.jpg|''Sons of Wrath'', de Andy Smillie novela Blood and Fire 2.jpg|''Blood and Fire'', de Aaron Dembski-Bowden novela the world engine.jpg|''The World Engine'', de Ben Counter novela damocles.jpg|''Damocles'', de Phil Kelly, Guy Haley, Ben Counter y Josh Reynolds novela recopilatorio batallas marines espaciales.jpg|''The Novels Vol 1'', recopilatorio de novelas, VV.AA Word Bearers (Portadores de la Palabra) ' Word bearers, 1,Dark Apostle.jpg|Dark Apostle, Anthony Reynolds (Los Portadores de la Palabra) Word Bearers, 2, Dark Disciple.jpg|Dark Disciple, Anthony Reynolds (Los Portadores de la Palabra) Word Bearers, 3, Dark Creed.jpg|Dark Creed, Anthony Reynolds (Los Portadores de la Palabra) Word bearers, Omnibus.jpg|Word Bearers Omnibus, Anthony Reynolds (Los Portadores de la Palabra) ' Caballeros Grises 7195-1.jpg|''Los Caballeros Grises'', por Ben Counter|link=Los Caballeros Grises (Novela) W40k el adeptus oscuro.jpg|''El Adeptus Oscuro'', por Ben Counter|link=El Adeptus Oscuro (Novela) Libro-warhammer-martillo-de-demonios.jpg|''Martillo de Demonios'', por Ben Counter|link=Martillo de Demonios (Novela) omnibus Grey Knights.png|''The Grey Knights Omnibus'', de Ben Counter Ciaphas Cain 722.jpg|Por el Emperador por Mitchell, Sandy (Ciaphas Cain, héroe del Imperio)|link=Por el Emperador Cavernas hielo sandy mitchell warhammer 40000.jpg|Cavernas de hielo por Mitchell, Sandy (Ciaphas Cain, héroe del Imperio 2)|link=Cavernas de hielo Mano traidor.jpg|La mano del traidor por Mitchell Sandy (Ciaphas Cain, héroe del Imperio 3)|link=La mano del traidor death or glory.jpeg|Muerte o Gloria por Mitchell, Sandy (Ciaphas Cain, héroe del Imperio) El Llamado del Deber.jpg|El Llamado del Deber por Mitchell, Sandy (Ciaphas Cain, héroe del Imperio) La ultima pelea de Cain.jpg|La Ultima Pelea de Cain por Mitchell, Sandy (Ciaphas Cain, héroe del Imperio) La Maniobra del Traidor.jpg|La Maniobra del Traidor por Mitchell, Sandy (Ciaphas Cain, héroe del Imperio) nov11.jpg|''The Emperor's Finest'', de Sandy Mitchell nov12-crop.jpg|''Ciaphas Cain Defender of the Imperium'', de Sandy Mitchell nov13-crop.jpg|''Ciaphas Cain Hero of the Imperium'', de Sandy Mitchell Ciaphas Cain The Greater Good Wikihammer.png|''Ciaphas Cain, The Greater Good'' por Sandy Mitchell The Smallest Detail Wikihammer.png|''The Smallest Detail'' de Sandy Mitchell Old Soldier Never Die.jpg|''Old Soldiers Never Die'' por Sandy Mitchell The Last Ditch.png|''The Last Ditch'' por Sandy Mitchell Dawn of war ' 2107-1.jpg|Dawn of War II por Roberson, Chris (Dawn of War)|link=Dawn of War II (libro) ASALTOGotoCS2570 f.jpg|Asalto (Dawn of War 1) por Goto, C.S. (Dawn of War)|link=Asalto (Dawn of War 1) Dawn of war ascension.jpg|Ascension (Dawn of War 2) por Goto, C.S. (Dawn od War)|link=Ascension (Dawn of War 2) 713.jpg|Tempestad (Dawn of War 3) por Goto, C.S. (Dawn of War)|link=Tempestad (Dawn of War 3) TM-044565.jpg|Pack Dawn of War I por Goto, C.S. (Dawn of War). Este pack, incluye los libros Asalto, Ascension y Tempestad.|link=Pack Dawn of War I novela omnibus dawn of war.jpg|''Dawn of War: Blood Ravens, omnibus de C.S.Goto ' Héroes de los Marines Espaciales Iron Warriors (Guerreros de Hierro) ' Iron Warriors, Storm of Iron.jpg|Storm of Iron, Graham McNeill (Guerreros de Hierro) Iron Warriors, iron warrior.jpg|Iron Warrior, Graham McNeill (Guerreros de Hierro) Iron Warriors Omnibus.jpg|Iron Warriors Omnibus, Graham McNeill (Guerreros de Hierro) ' Ultramarines ' tapa omnibus ultramarines.jpg|Ómnibus de la saga Ultramarines por McNeil, Graham (Ultramarines). Este libro contiene El portador de la noche, Guerreros de Ultramar y Cielo muerto, Sol negro, además del cuento Cadenas de mando.|link=Omnibus Ultramarines Ultramarines-Omni-II.jpg|Segundo Ómnibus de la saga Ultramarines por McNeil, Graham (Ultramarines). Este libro contiene Campo de la Muerte, Coraje y Honor y el Legado del Capitulo.|link=Segundo Omnibus de los Ultrmarines 1080-1.jpg|El portador de la noche por McNeil, Graham (Ultramarines)|link=El portador de la noche ultramar_0.jpg|Guerreros de Ultramar por McNeil, Graham (Ultramarines)|link=Guerreros de Ultramar 138.jpg|Cielo muerto, Sol negro por McNeil, Graham (Ultramarines)|link=Cielo muerto, Sol negro 856.jpg|Campo de la muerte por McNeil, Graham (Ultramarines)|link=Campo de la muerte 951.jpg|Coraje y honor por McNeil, Graham (Ultramarines)|link=Coraje y honor 988.jpg|El legado del Capítulo por McNeil, Graham (Ultramarines)|link=El legado del Capítulo ' Lobos Espaciales ' 928.jpg|Omnibus Lobo Espacial por King, William (Lobos Espaciales). Este libro contiene las novelas Lobo Espacial, Garra de Ragnar y Cazador Gris.|link=Lobo Espacial (omnibus) nov23-crop.jpg|Space Wolf, the Second Omnibus, de William King y Lee Lightner Warhammer 40k - Lobo Espacial.jpg|Lobo Espacial por King, William (Lobos Espaciales)|link=Lobo Espacial (libro) ragnarsclawnew.jpg|La garra de Ragnar por King, William (Lobos Espaciales)|link=La garra de Ragnar cazador_gris_0.jpg|Cazador Gris por King, William (Lobos Espaciales)|link=Cazador Gris cuchillo de lobo.jpg|Cuchillo de lobo por King, William (Lobos Espaciales)|link=Cuchillo de lobo 623.jpg|Los hijos de Fenris por Lightner, Lee (Lobos Espaciales)|link=Los hijos de Fenris 999.jpg|Honor de lobo por Lightner, Lee (Lobos Espaciales)|link=Honor de lobo Engage the Enenmy Wikihammer.png|''Engage The Enemy'' por Lee Lightner Wulfen Wikihammer.png|''Wulfen'' por Chris Wraight Blood of Asaheim Wikihammer.jpg|''Blood of Asaheim'', por Chris Wraight novela Onyx.jpg|''Onyx'', de Chris Wraight. novela Wolves of Fenris.jpg|''Wolves of Fenris'', de Chris Wraight. novela recopilatorio ragnar blackmane.jpg|''Space Wolves: Ragnar Blackmane'', recopilatorio de VVAA ' Ángeles Sangrientos ' deus encarmine.jpg|Deus Encarmine por Swallow, James (Los Ángeles Sangrientos)|link=Deus Encarmine (Novela) deus sanguinius.jpg|Deus Sanguinius por Swallow, James (Los Ángeles Sangrientos)|link=Deus Sanguinius (Novela) furia roja angeles sangrientos.jpg|Furia Roja por Swallow, James (Los Ángeles Sangrientos)|link=Furia Roja (Novela) marea negra angeles sangrientos.jpg|Marea Negra por Swallow, James (Los Ángeles Sangrientos)|link=Marea Negra (Novela) nov20-crop.jpg|The Blood Angels Omnibus, de James Swallow. ' Trilogía de la Guerra de la Inquisición ' draco, trilogia de la guerra dela inquisicion 1.jpg|Draco, por Watson, Ian (Trilogía de la guerra de la Inqusición)|link=Draco arlequin, trilogia de la guerra de la inquisicion 2.jpg|Arlequín por Watson, Ian (Trilogía de la guerra de la Inquisición)|link=Arlequín Hijo del Caos.jpg|El Hijo del Caos por Watson, Ian (Trilogía de la Guerra de la Inquisición)|link=Hijo del Caos ' Trilogía del Libro del Fuego ' salamandra, trilogia del libro del fuego 1.jpg|Salamandra por Kyme, Nick (Trilogía del Libro del Fuego)|link=Salamandra draco de fuego, trilogia del libro del fuego 2.jpg|Draco de Fuego por Kyme, Nick (Trilogía del Libro de Fuego)|link=Draco de Fuego Trilogia del libro de fuego, 3, Nocturne.jpg|Nocturne porKyme, Nick (Trilogía del Libro de Fuego) Salamanders Omnibus Wikihammer.jpg|Salamanders Omnibus por Nick Kyme novela Tome of Fire.jpg|Tome of Fire, de Nick Kyme novela rebirth.jpg|''Rebirth'', primera parte de la trilogía del Círculo de Fuego, de Nick Kyme ' Los Fantasmas de Gaunt La Fundación ' los fantasmas de Gaunt, la fundacion (ed.coleccionista).jpg|Los Fantasmas de Gaunt-La Fundación por Abnett, Dan edición coleccionista (Los Fantasmas de Gaunt-La Fundación). Este libro contiene Los Primeros de Tanith, El Hacedor de Fantasmas y Necrópolis.|link=Los Fantasmas de Gaunt-La Fundación los primeros de tanith (FGaunt La fundacion 1).jpg|Los Primeros de Tanith por Abnett, Dan (Los Fantasmas de Gaunt-La Fundación)|link=Los primeros de Tanith el hacedor de fantasmas (FGaunt la fundacion 2).jpg|El hacedor de fantasmas por Abnett, Dan (Los Fantasmas de Gaunt-La Fundación)|link=El hacedor de fantasmas necropolis (FGaunt la fundacion 3).jpg|Necrópolis por Abnett, Dan (Los Fantasmas de Gaunt-La Fundación)|link=Necrópolis ' La Santa ' Los fantasmas de gaunt 2, la santa.jpg|Los Fantasmas de Gaunt - La santa por Abnett, Dan (edición coleccionista). Este libro contiene Guardia de Honor, Armas de Tanith, Plata pura y Santa Sabbat mártir.|link=La Santa Guardia de honor (FGaunt la santa 1)-crop.jpg|Guardia de Honor por Abnett, Dan (Los Fantasmas de Gaunt-La Santa)|link=Guardia de Honor armas de tanith (FGaunt la santa 2)-crop.jpg|Armas de Tanith por Abnett, Dan (Los Fantasmas de Gaunt-La Santa)|link=Armas de Tanith plata pura (FGaunt la santa 3)-crop.jpg|Plata pura por Abnett, Dan (Los Fantasmas de Gaunt-La Santa)|link=Plata pura Santa Sabbatmartir (FGaunt la santa 4).jpg|Santa Sabbat mártir por Abnett, Dan (Los Fantasmas de Gaunt-La Santa)|link=Santa Sabbat mártir ' Los Olvidados ' general_traidor.jpg|General traidor por Abnett, Dan (Los Fantasmas de Gaunt-Los Olvidados)|link=General traidor 4298.jpg|La última orden por Abnett, Dan (Los Fantasmas de Gaunt-Los Olvidados)|link=La última orden 564.jpg|La armadura del desprecio por Abnett, Dan (Los Fantasmas de Gaunt-Los Olvidados)|link=La armadura del desprecio 845.jpg|Sólo en la muerte por Abnett, Dan (Los Fantasmas de Gaunt-Los Olvidados)|link=Sólo en la muerte ' La victoria ' 959.jpg|Pacto sangriento por Abnett, Dan (Los Fantasmas de Gaunt-La Victoria)|link=Pacto sangriento Salvation's Reach.jpg|Salvation's Reach por Abnett, Dan (Los Fantasmas de Gaunt-La Victoria) ' Trilogía del Inquisidor Eisenhorn ' xenos.jpg|Xenos por Abnett, Dan (Trilogía del Inquisidor Eisenhorn)|link=Xenos MALLEUS-28136.jpg|Malleus por Abnett, Dan (Trilogía del Inquisidor Eisenhorn)|link=Malleus hereticus.jpg|Hereticus por Abnett, Dan (Trilogía del Inquisidor Eisenhorn)|link=Hereticus 20087579_eisenhorn.jpg|Eisenhorn por Abnett, Dan (Edición coleccionista). Este libro contiene Xenos, Malleus y Hereticus.|link=Eisenhorn (libro) ' Trilogía del Inquisidor Ravenor ' ravenor.jpg|Ravenor por Abnett, Dan (Ravenor)|link=Ravenor (libro) el regreso de ravenor.jpg|El regreso de Ravenor por Abnett, Dan (Ravenor)|link=El regreso de Ravenor Ravenor Fugitivo.jpg|Ravenor Fugitivo por Abnett,Dan (Ravenor) ' Amos de la noche cazador-de-almas_9788448003432.jpg|Cazador de almas por Dembski-Bowden, Aaron (Los Amos de la noche)|link=Cazador de almas cosechador-de-sangre_9788448006341.jpg|Cosechador de sangre por Dembski-Bowden, Aaron (Los Amos de la Noche) Void-Stalker.jpg|Acosador del Vacío por Bembski-Bowden, Aaron (Los Amos de la Noche) Novela Lord of the night.jpg|Lord of the Night nov omnibus amos noche.jpg|Omnibus: Amos de la Noche, por Aaron Dembski-Bowden Sendas de los Eldar Eldars ' la-senda-del-guerrero_9788448044763.jpg|La Senda del Guerrero, de Gav Thorpe|link=La Senda del Guerrero nov05-crop.jpg|La Senda del Vidente, de Gav Thorpe path-of-the-outcast.jpg|La Senda del proscrito, de Gav Thorpe omnibus sendas guerrero vidente y proscrito.jpg|Omnibus: Sendas del Proscrito, del Vidente y del Guerrero, por Gav Thorpe EP.jpg|''Eldar Prophecy'', de C.S.Goto Farseer.jpg|''Farseer'', de William King novela asurmen.jpg|''Asurmen: Hand of Asuryan'', de Gav Thorpe nov Carnac Nightspear.jpg|The Carnac Campaign: Nightspear, de Joe Parrino nov carnac.jpg|''The Carnac Campaign: Sky Hunter'', de Graeme Lyon ' Eldars Oscuros Path of the Renegade-crop.jpg|''Path of the Renegade, de Andy Chambers Path of the Incubus.png|''Path of the Incubus'', de Andy Chambers Novela senda del arconte.jpg|''Path of the Archon'', de Andy Chambers Nov midnight.jpg|''Midnight on the Street of Knives'', de Andy Chambers Novela path of the dark eldar.jpg|''Path of the Dark Eldar''. Omnibus: incluye Senda del Renegado, Senda del Íncubo y Senda del Arconte, de Andy Chambers Arlequines novela arlequines the masque of vyle.jpg|''The Masque of Vyle'', de Andy Chambers novela arlequines faces.jpg|''Faces'', de Matthew Farrer novela arlequines The Victims Dance.jpg|''The Victim's Dance'', de Ben Counter novela arlequines recopilatorio.jpg|''Harlequins'', recopilatorio de VV.AA Necromunda novela necromunda Bloodroyal.jpg|Blood Royal, de Will McDermott y Gordon Rennie Novela necromunda Cardinalcrimson.jpg|Cardinal Crimson, de Will McDermott Novela necromunda Fleshworks.jpg|Fleshworks, de Lucien Soulban Novela necromunda Junktion.jpg|Junktion, de Matt Farrer Novela necromunda Lasgun-wedding.jpg|Lasgun Wedding, de Will McDermott Novela necromunda Outlander.jpg|Outlander, de Matt Keefe Novela necromunda Salvation.jpg|Salvation, de C.S.Goto Novela necromunda Survivalinstinct.jpg|Survival Instinct, de Andy Chambers novela necromunda Backdead.jpg|Back from the dead, de Nick Kyme Ahriman The Sorcerer novela ahriman exile.jpg|''Ahriman: Exile'', de John French Novela ahriman The Dead Oracle.jpg|''Ahriman: The Dead Oracle'', de John French Novela ahriman sorcerer.jpg|''Ahriman: Sorcerer'', de John French novela ahriman Gates of Ruin.jpg|''Ahriman: Gates of Ruin'', de John French novela compilacion ahriman.jpg|''Ahriman'', compilación de novelas, de John French novela ahriman unchanged.jpg|''Ahriman: Unchanged'', de John French Volúmenes independientes los angeles oscuros.jpg|Los Ángeles Oscuros por Thorpe,Gav (Volúmenes Independientes)|link=Los ángeles oscuros 944.jpg|Los Hermanos de la Serpiente por Abnett, Dan (Volúmenes independientes)|link=Los Hermanos de la Serpiente cruzada_de_los_mundos_de_sabbat_dan_abbnett_warhammer.jpg|La cruzada de los mundos de Sabbat por Abnett, Dan (Volúmenes independientes)|link=La cruzada de los mundos de Sabbat En el Torbellino.jpg|En el Torbellino EL Ojo del Terror.jpg|El Ojo del Terror Heroes de los marines espaciales.jpg|Héroes de los Marines Espaciales por varios autores (Héroes de los Marines Espaciales) Conquest-of-Armageddon.jpg|Conquista de Armageddon, Jonathan Green Volúmenes en Versión Original Guardia Imperial DW.jpg|Death World, de Steve Lyons IG01.jpg|Fifteen Hours, de Mitchel Scanlon Desert Raiders.png|Desert Raiders por Lucien Soulban IG05.jpg|Ice Guard, de Steve Lyons IG06.jpg|Gunheads, de Steve Parker IG07.jpg|Cadian Blood, de Aaron Dembski-Bowden nov10-crop.jpg|Redemption Corps, de Rob Sanders nov06-crop.jpg|Imperial Glory, de Richard Williams nov08-crop.jpg|Hammer of the Emperor, de Lucian Soulban, Steve Parker y Steve Lyons nov09-crop.jpg|Dead Men Walking, de Steve Lyons Angel-of-Fire.jpg|Angel of Fire, de William King nov hive.jpg|Hive of the Dead, de C.Z.Dunn Kill_Team_Wikihammer.png|Kill Team por Gav Thorpe nov3.jpg|Fist of Demetrius, de William King Comissar Wikihammer.png|Commissar por Andy Hoare Yarrick Chains of Golgotha.png|Yarrick, Chains of Golgotha por David Annandale Benable Wikihammer.jpg|Baneblade por Guy Hale Down Amongst The Dead Men Wikihammer .png|Down Amongst The Dead Men por Steve Lyons Iron Guard Wikihammer.jpg|Iron Guard por Mark Clapham nov commissar.png|Commissar, de Andy Hoare nov Straken.jpg|''Straken'', de Toby Frost novela imperial creed Yarrick.jpg|''Yarrick: Imperial Creed'', de David Annandale novela fall of macharius.jpg|''Fall of Macharius'', de William King novela straken A Heros Death.jpg|''Straken: A Hero's Death'', de Toby Frost novela Yarrick Sarcophagus.jpg|''Yarrick: Sarcophagus'', de David Annandale novela Tempestus.jpg|''Tempestus'', de Braden Campbell Otros ' BG01.jpg|Execution Hour, de Gordon Rennie BG02.jpg|Shadow Point, de Gordon Rennie BW01.jpg|Emperor's Mercy, de Henry Zou DW01.jpg|Warrior Brood, de C.S.Goto DW02.jpg|Warrior Coven, de C.S.Goto FW.jpg|Fire Warrior, de Simon Spurrier RS01.jpg|Rogue Star, de Andy Hoare RT02.jpg|Star of Damocles, de Andy Hoare nov14-crop.jpg|Flesh and Iron, de Henry Zou nov15-crop.jpg|Blood Gorgons, de Henry Zou nov16-crop.jpg|Fear the Alien, por Christian Dunn nov17-crop.jpg|Victories of the Space Marines, de Varios Autores nov19-crop.jpg|Enforcer, the Shira Calpurnia Omnibus, de Mathew Farrer nov21-crop.jpg|Sons of Dorn, de Chris Roberson nov22-crop.jpg|Titanicus, de Dan Abnett nov01-crop.jpg|Faith &Fire, de James Swallow nov02-crop.jpg|Hammer & Anvil, de James Swallow nov04 ilustraciones-crop.jpg|The Emperors Will, Agents of the Imperium (Ilustraciones) nov07-crop.jpg|Savage Scars, de Andy Hoare aurellian.jpg|Aurelian, de Aaron Dembski-Bowden The Emperors Gift-crop.jpg|The Emperors Gift, de Aaron Dembski-Bowden shadows-of-treachery.jpg|Shadows of Treachery, de Christian Dunn y Nick Kyme fear-to-tread.jpg|Fear to Tread, de James Swallow priests-of-mars.jpg|Priests of Mars, de Graham McNeill VO souldrinker omni.jpg|The Soul Drinkers Omnibus, de Ben Counter Soul Drinkers Segundo Omnibus.png|The Soul Drinkers Second Omnibus, de Ben Counter VO Phalanx.jpg|Phalanx, de Ben Counter VO treacheries-of-the-space-marines.jpg|Treacheries of the Space Marines, por Christian Dunn nov atlas.jpg|Atlas Infernal, de Rob Sanders Deathwatch_Wikihammer.png|Deathwatch por Steve Parker Libro Brotherhood of the storm.jpg|Brotherhood of the Storm, de Chris Wraight novela Pariah.jpg|Pariah, de Dan Abnett Novela Ravenwing.jpg|Ravenwing, de Gav Thorpe novela scorched earth.jpg|Scorched Earth, de Nick Kyme novela torturers-thirst.jpg|Torturer's Thirst, de Andy Smillie (Relato) nov2.jpg|Betrayer, de Aaron Dembsky Bowden Mephiston portada .jpg|Mephiston Lord of Death de David Annandale Eclipse of Hope.png|Eclipse of Hope por David Annandale The book of the Lion Wikihammer.jpg|The Book of The Lion por Graeme Lyon Angel of Darkness Wikihammer.jpg|Angels of Darkness por Gav Thorpe Evil EYe.png|Evil Eye por David Annandale The Weakness of Others.png|The Weakness of Others por Laurie Goulding novela lords of mars.jpg|Lords Of Mars, de Graham McNeill Legends of the Space Marines.png|Legends of the Space Marines por Christian Dunn Fire Caste Wikihammer 40K.png|Fire Caste por Peter Fehervari Seventh Retribution Wikihammer.jpg|Seventh Retribution por Ben Counter Titan (Novela).jpg|Titan por Dan Abnett y Anthony Williams There Is Only War.jpg Xenos Hunter Wikihammer.png|Hammr and Bolter: Xenos Hunters por Chistrian Dunn Shadowsun.png|Shadowsun por Braden Campbell Sanctuary of Wyrms Wikihammer40K.jpg|A Sanctuary of Wyrms por Peter Fehervari the patient hunter Wikihammer 40K.jpg|The Patient Hunter por Joe Parrino Doomflight Wikihammer 40K.jpg|Doom Flight por Cavan Scott Stormlord Wikihammer 40K.png|Stormlord por Guy Haley Dark Heart.png|Dark Heart por Anthony Reynolds Nov4.jpg|Mark of Calth, de Laurie Goulding Angel_Exterminatus_Wikihammer_40K.png|Angel Exterminatus, de Graham McNeill Vulcan Lives.jpg|Vulkan Lives por Nick Kyme Corax Soulforge Wikihammer 40K.jpg|Corax: Soulforge por Gav Thorpe Novela Innocence Proves Nothing.jpg|Innocence proves Nothing, de Sandy Mitchell Novela Scourge the Heretic.jpg|Scourge the Heretic, de Sandy Mitchell novela scars 1.jpg|Scars, de Chris Wraight nov crimson dawn.jpg|Crimson Dawn, de C.Z.Dunn nov guiones 2.jpg|The Scripts, vol. II, editado por Laurie Goulding nov Knights of the Imperium.jpg|''Knights of the Imperium, de Graham McNeill nov master of sanctity.jpg|''Master of Sanctity'', de Gav Thorpe nov Nurgles Gift-Tallyman.jpg|''Nurgle's Gift'', de Guy Haley y The Tallyman, de Anthony Reynolds nov The Imperial Truth.png|''The Imperial Truth'', por Laurie Goulding nov Visions of Heresy.jpg|''Visions of Heresy'', de Alan merrett novela Raven Lord.jpg|''Ravenlord'', de Gav Thorpe novela A Hunt in the Dark.jpg|''A Hunt in the Dark'', de Gav Thorpe novela omnibus Bastion Wars.jpg|''Bastion Wars, the Omnibus'', de Henry Zou novela Evil Sun Rising.jpg|''Evil Sun Rising'', de Guy Haley novela Blood on the Mountain.jpg|''Blood on the Mountain'', de Ben Counter novela Dark Vengance.jpg|''Dark Vengeance'', de C.Z.Dunn novela Maledictus.jpg|''Maledictus'', de David Annandale Damnation-of-Pythos.jpg|The Damnation Of Pythos, de David Annandale Crimson-Fist.jpg|The Crismon Fist, de Jonh French The-Purge A5dustjacket.jpg|The Purge, de Anthony Reynolds Vengeful Spirit A5 thumb.jpg|Vengeful Spirit, de Graham McNeil The-Last-Remembrancer.jpg|The Last Remembrancer, de John French Novela dark hunters.jpg|''Dark Hunters: Umbra Sumus'', de Paul Kearney nov omnibus hunt for voldorius y gildar rift.jpg|''Warriors of the Imperium'', compilación de las novelas Hunt for Voldorius y'' The Gildar Rift'', de Andy Hoare y Sarah Cawkwell novela Silver Skulls Portents.jpg|''Silver Skulls: Portents'', de S.P.Cawkwell novela The Unremembered Empire.jpg|''The Unremembered Empire'', de Dan Abnett novela omnibus angels of death.jpg|''Angels of Death'', compilacion de'' Architecht of Fate'' y The Siege of Castellax, de Varios Autores novela Deathstorm.jpg|''Deathstorm'', de Josh Reynolds novela Devourer.jpg|''Devourer'', de Joe Parrino novela Kharn Eater of Worlds.jpg|''Kharn, Eater of Worlds'', de Anthony Reynolds novela Trial by Blood.jpg|''Trial by Blood'', de Andy Smillie novela Valedor.jpg|''Valedor'', de Guy Haley novela The Last Days of Ector.jpg|''The Last Days of Ector'', de Guy Haley novela the unforgiven.jpg|''The Unforgiven'', de Gav Thorpe novela recopilatorio exterminadores.jpg|''Space Marines: Terminators'', recopilatorio de novelas, VV.AA novela recopilatorio legion condenados.jpg|''Flame and Damnation'', recopilatorio de novelas, VV.AA novela recopilatorio sanctus reach.jpg|''The War of Sanctus Reach'', recopilatorio de novelas, VV.AA novela recopilatorio shield of baal.jpg|''Shield of Bal Collection'', recopilatorio de novelas, VV.AA Deathwatch-Xenos-Hunters-thumb.jpg|Guardianes de la Muerte: Cazadores de Xenos, varios autores. The eternal crusade.png|La Cruzada Eterna, recopilatorio de libros. Varios autores. novela recopilatorio tercera guerra armageddon.jpg|''The Third War for Armageddon'', recopilatorio de novelas, VV.AA novelas antologia herejia Vol1.jpg|Recopilatorio vol 1 a 5 de la Herejía de Horus, VV.AA. novelas antologia herejia Vol2.jpg|Recopilatorio vol 6 a 10 de la Herejía de Horus, VV.AA. novelas antologia herejia Vol3.jpg|Recopilatorio vol 11 a 15 de la Herejía de Horus, VV.AA. novelas antologia herejia Vol4.jpg|Recopilatorio vol 16 a 20 de la Herejía de Horus, VV.AA. novelas antologia herejia Vol5.jpg|Recopilatorio vol 21 a 25 de la Herejía de Horus, VV.AA. novelas antologia herejia Vol6.jpg|Recopilatorio vol 26 a 30 de la Herejía de Horus, VV.AA. ''' Categoría:General Categoría:Novelas de Warhammer 40.000